For many algorithms in acoustics, like e.g. beam forming, dereverberation, and more, an analysis of the room, e.g. an estimation of the geometry of the room, is required. However, asking a user to enter the dimensions of the room is impractical. Acoustic measurements, such as impulse response, to determine room geometries are difficult and typically require that the sound emitter and/or the measurement microphone are physically moved or turned to point in different directions, which necessitates the usage of a gimbal or a turntable.
The present disclosure enhances acoustic room analysis and room geometry estimation.